Luna Azul
by lucybre
Summary: La oscuridad se cierne sobre los Cullen. La reina a caído en la oscuridad abandonando a su familia, su esposo y amor de su vida, su amigo "Su mejor amigo" y a su hija, su amada hija. Solo una bruja y el amor que una vez fue imposible lograran salvarla y por fin destruir el reinado tiránico de los Vulturis. Todo en una Luna Azul.
1. Prefacio

_Prefacio_

_Sólo escuchar las palabras de la joven vampiresa sentí como mi cuerpo, antes inquebrantable y firme como roca, era invadido por un sorpresivo escalofrío que me tomo tan desprevenida que no pude más que tomarme de la pequeña mesa con demasiada fuerza partiéndola en dos y haciéndome caer al suelo pequeña y desprotegida, de pronto volvía a ser la misma humana pequeña e indefensa que había sido al conocer a Edward._

_Edward... Renesmee... Jacob..._

_Levante la mirada del suelo buscando la de la vampiresa, al encontrarla busque en ella algún signo de mentira, ironía, burla, cualquier cosa que me indicará que aquello que acaba de decir era mentira. Roge a dios, si es que existía uno, encontrar alguno de estos signos en la mirada de la joven sin embargo un sollozo sin lágrimas emergió de mi garganta y me hizo gritar de terror._

_No había nada en la vampiresa que me orillara pensar que aquello era una mentira._

_Mi peor pesadilla resurgía de entre las cenizas del olvido cual fénix y venía directo hacia mi no sólo para torturar mi mente. Venía a matarme. Y esta vez no había ninguna posibilidad de salir victoriosos, lo único que había era un prometedor futuro lleno de muerte._

_Muerte ven por mí._


	2. Infinitos

El sol bajaba lentamente intentando desaparecer de mi vista. El cielo rojo brillaba en todas partes sin importar en que dirección mirara, miraba la arena normalmente blanca brillando en tonos naranjas y amarillos bajo mis pies brillantes como cubiertos de diamantina plateada, podía apreciar también el rojo del cielo brillado en la copa de cada uno de los árboles tropicales que rodeaban por todas las direcciones la enorme casa, en la que nos hospedábamos y brillaba sobretodo en la superficie el agua azul que iba y venía en pequeñas olas que rompían contra la playa.

¿De donde podía haber salido tanta perfección?

Sonreí feliz cuando el agua del mar llegó hasta mi mojando apenas los dedos de mis pies y sin querer mi mente voló hasta mi primera vez en aquella playa, los brazos de Edward rodeándome con delicadeza y sosteniéndome cerca de su pecho de una manera que prácticamente gritaba que no iba a dejarme marchar jamás. Igual yo tampoco tenía la mas mínima intención de dejarlo, ni antes ni ahora que me acunaba firmemente entre su brazos mientras tarareaba una dulce nana junto a mi oído.

El me pertenecía y yo a el. Un pacto y una promesa mudos completamente.

Sin importar los quince años que ya habíamos pasado juntos, mi amor por el no había diezmado, sólo había ido aumentando de una manera incontrolable, sin límites ni fronteras.

-Me alegra- escuche a Edward murmurar en mi oído mientras sus labios se posaban descaradamente en el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome casi soltar el escudo que mantenía mi mente desnuda ante el. Aunque mi control sobre el ahora era tan sumamente bueno me impresiono el titubeo que este sufrió ante el contacto de mi esposo, amor sin límites igual que atracción y deseo sin límites.

Como un par de humanos que prueban por primera vez la miel del amor y se sienten embriagados por ella. Aunque con Edward cada instante, cada momento que pasaba era como la primera vez.

-Que dices?- le pregunté mientras lo encaraba por encima del hombro, una sonrisa radiante se extendía en su brillante rostro haciendo que me quedará sin aliento y sus ojos provocadores me llevaron a darme cuenta de que algo malo cruzaba por su mente. Algo tan malo que seguramente me encantaría.

-Me alegro de que no tengas intención de dejarme- ronroneo Edward -porque yo te perseguiría, te traería de vuelta y te encerraría para tenerte de nuevo para mi, SOLO PARA MI.

Sonreí contenta mientras depositaba un corto beso en sus labios, sabía que aquello era completamente una mentira, jamás antepondría su felicidad a la mía y eso era bien sabido por todo aquel que lo conocía, sin embargo el simple hecho de imaginármelo me hizo sentir unos molestos murciélagos en el estómago que casi de matan. Entonces varias preguntas golpearon mi mente, ¿Cuanto podía llegar a amarlo? ¿Acaso había algún límite para este sentimiento? ¿Podría matarme el hecho de almacenar tanto amor en mi débil corazón?

Sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme con aún más fuerza y de pronto recordé mi mente desnuda ante el y pensé en volver a cubrirme con el escudo.

-Yo se la única respuesta a todo- me dijo Edward mientras me obligaba a encararlo. Lo mire confusa un momento, directo a sus hermosos ojos dorados, antes de que continuara -somos infinitos.

-¿Lo juras?- le pregunté dudosa mientras me aferraba más fuerte a el, ¿En serio estaríamos por siempre juntos?

Su cálida mano se posó en mi mejilla de manera tranquilizadora.

-Tenemos la eternidad para comprobarlo- me susurró antes de fundir sus labios con los míos una vez más, como nunca y como siempre al mismo tiempo.

Somos infinitos me repetí a mi misma antes de rodear su cuello con mis brazos y darme cuenta de que nada a mi alrededor era tan perfecto como Edward. Absolutamente nada.


	3. Volveremos

Me mantuve de pie en la terraza aspirando el suave y dulce aroma del mar, el viento soplaba con fuerza revolviéndome el cabello con poca delicadeza y haciendo que varios cocos cayeran de una palmera que probablemente se encontraba a unos tres kilómetros. Aun a veces podía impresionarme el hecho de que mis habilidades llegaran hasta ese punto, y una vez mas me recorrió la emoción de saber que yo realmente había nacido para esto.

Yo había nacido indudablemente para ser una vampiresa.

-¿No crees que ya deberíamos de volver?- me pregunto Edward a mis espaldas, su tono molesto camuflado con aburrimiento despertó dentro de mi el maravilloso poder maternal de intuición que me hizo soltar de golpe el escudo enfundando mi mente en el y protegiéndome de mi esposo que en cuanto noto que mis pensamientos volvían a estar ocultos ante el soltó un gruñido nada discreto -No se porque siempre haces esto, Bella.

-Te e dicho mil veces lo que opino de este tema que te esfuerzas en retomar cada día a cada momento- replique aburrida de la misma tonta discusión de todos los días, parecía que debía repetirle una y mil veces todo lo que opinaba al respecto.

-¿Como es que ser la que no le gustaba la idea te volviste la que los apoya?- me grito Edward mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza en un gesto de molestia y desesperación.

-Conozco a Jacob muy bien- le explique mientras regresaba a la habitación sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. No valía la pena discutir sobre ese tema en el que ni el ni yo ganábamos. Era una perdida de tiempo y energía.

-No lo conoces tan bien como yo- volvió a gruñir Edward con tono desesperado, como si intentara atraer mi atención hasta el. Pero yo no me digne a verlo e ignore su comentario segura de que si continuábamos con el tema acabaríamos discutiendo y gritándonos mutuamente y si había algo en el mundo que odiaba era discutir con el.

Lo amaba demasiado como para permitir que una pelea me arruinara cualquiera de los maravillosos momentos que podíamos pasar juntos y solos.

-Lo que escuchas en su mente son solo eso Edward- le espete aburrida mientras me giraba hacia el intentando reforzar con mi mirada seria mis palabras -Pensamientos y ya.

-Exactamente porque son pensamientos son...

-Son solo eso- volví a afirmar sin permitirle terminar su frase -Pensamientos, no acciones, no son cosas que van a suceder... solo son pensamientos- entonces volví a desprenderme del escudo y deje que escuchara cada pensamiento mío: "Estoy harta de esto Edward" pensé "Me aburre tener esta discusión cada día" volví a pensar viendo en su rostro la tristeza y desee terminar con el ejemplo pero no lo haría, tendría que hacerle comprender por las buenas o por las malas si era necesario, entonces pensé una mentira "A veces me pregunto como fue que me enamore de ti y si no debí mejor quedarme con Jacob" escuche un gruñido salir de su garganta y volví a colocar el escudo protegiéndome de nuevo -¿Lo vez?... Son solo pensamientos. Y si… Sigo amándote con cada fibra de mi ser.

Edward me miro a los ojos un largo minuto antes de girarse y salir a la terraza con el teléfono en mano, lo vi marcar unos números y seguido colocarse el celular cerca del oído.

-Alice- entonces supe que tendríamos que volver a hacer las maletas -Volveremos.

Sin más me dispuse a olvidar el tema mientras empacaba. Había sido bello mientras había durado y ahora debíamos volver a salir de nuestro paraíso y volvíamos a la realidad.

Junto con mi dulce Renesmee.


	4. Cara, cruz, cara, cruz

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba así? Lo malo de ser vampiresa era que el tiempo a veces me parecía bastante incierto, jamás estaba segura de cuanto tiempo pasaba a mi alrededor, mucho menos si me encontraba junto a Edward.

Pros y Contras… 1, 2, 3.

El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba lentamente bajo mi oreja dejándome escuchar la manera en la que respiraba, tan acompasadamente que funcionaba para mi como un te de manzanilla en un largísimo día lleno de estrés. Tan tranquilizante que podía haberme hecho dormir, claro si aun hubiese podido dormir. Si hubiese sido humana aun…

Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente una vez mas permitiéndome ver la luz del sol filtrándose por las ventanas a través de mis parpados, molestándome. Intente perderme en mis pensamientos como solía hacer siempre cuando era humana y no podía dormir sin embargo no funciono.

Los tiempos en los que era la humana mas frágil del mundo, con dos pies izquierdos, torpeza extrema, ordinaria a morir y con predisposición para las situaciones de vida o muerte ahora aparecían en mi memoria de una manera tan borrosa y extraña que resultaba casi como ver en mi cabeza los recuerdos de alguien mas y yo sabia con perfección la razón de ello, yo jamás había sido realmente esa humana, siempre había sido en una parte dentro de mi una vampiresa, siempre había pertenecido a los Cullen. Siempre había pertenecido a Edward.

Aunque yo no lo supiera en ese entonces esa era la única verdad.

El simple hecho de saberlo me hacia sonreír estúpidamente a cada segundo como si se tratase de una colegiala enamorada, pero como evitarlo. Me había estancado para siempre y por la eternidad a una edad a la que bien podía seguirme sintiendo así sin ninguna vergüenza.

Aunque realmente que me sintiera así era culpa de Edward, total y completamente su culpa ya que me había ayudado a hacer realidad todos mis sueños humanos y así, como el era, no había manera alguna de no amarlo como una desquiciada.

-Creo que la barcaza se acerca Bella- escuche a Edward susurrar en mi oído y desee fervientemente poder quedarme dormida, así tendría una excusa para no levantarme y alejarme de su lado, para no salir de el sueño mas hermoso de todos. Para no tener que marcharme de mi paraíso personal.

Aunque ciertamente cualquier lugar en el que estuviese Edward era el paraíso para mí.

_Que romántica me e vuelto_ pensé para mi misma con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Estas seguro de que te quieres marchar?- pregunte bajito para no romper con mi estridente voz la calma tangible que nos rodeaba.

-Ya han llegado Bella, seria descortés de mi parte decirles ahora: No gracias, mi esposa no quiere marcharse aun- me explico mientras se removía un poco intentando ponerse de pie, sin embargo yo solo pase mi brazo por encima de el para impedirle que se pusiera de pie y me dejara.

-Di que son bastante afortunados- Bromee mientras escuchaba a unos cuantos metros las voces de una mujer y un hombre que, obviamente, habían llegado en la barcaza -Podría desayunármelos ahora mismo. Así que di que se sacaron la lotería porque solamente voy a decirles que se marchen- una carcajada emergió de su pecho antes de rodearme con sus brazos de manera cariñosa y dulce. Como tanto me gustaba.

-OK… ¿Que te parece lanzar una moneda al aire?- me ofreció mientras tomaba una moneda de la bolsa de su pantalón que yacía tirado en el suelo junto a la cama desde hacia ya varios días. Varios días en los que las prendas no habían sido recordadas ni necesarias.

-Mmm...- fingí pensármelo por unos momentos, entonces hice una mueca de: si no hay otra opción…, seguida de un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Bien, cruz nos vamos Cara nos quedamos.

-Sin trampas- advertí lanzándole una mirada entre juguetona y seria, mientras me levantaba un poco de la cama para mirar la moneda y asegurarme de que no haría trampas, aunque sabia que no las haría.

Lanzo con un movimiento rápido la moneda al aire haciéndola girar demasiado rápido aunque aun podía ver a la perfección como la moneda giraba, cara, cruz, cara, cruz…

Entonces incluso antes de que terminara de caer volví a recostarme sobre el pecho de Edward con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro justo antes de escuchar un:

-¡Si!- celebrando su victoria. Una victoria que aunque no me pertenecía se antojo muy dulce.

La moneda había aterrizado en el suelo con la cruz hacia arriba. Siempre había sido buena perdedora y al final estaba bien. Igual a cualquier lugar al que nos marcháramos iríamos juntos y con eso era más que suficiente para mí.

Porque a pesar de que marcharme no estaba entre las cosas que quería hacer amaba a Edward y si el estaba tranquilo y feliz por esto que mejor.

Me levante rápidamente sin ninguna vergüenza ni pudor por mi desnudes justo antes de escuchar unos leves golpecitos en la puerta de la entrada y solté una leve risita mientras me preguntaba a mi misma que pensarían ellos si supieran que los había escuchado cuando estaban aun a poco mas de un kilómetro.

Me vestí lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de Edward que también se vestía, incluso sin mirarlo pude saberlo por el sonido de la tela de sus jeans deslizándose sobre su piel, su camisa de algodón cubriendo sus brazos y su torso mientras gritaba: Vamos.

Me asegure de utilizar el vestido mas largo que tenia para evitar que alguna persona incauta me viera brillar bajo el intenso sol que hacia fuera.

Rápidamente acomode mi cabello con mis dedos mientras tomaba la sombrilla negra y salía de la habitación sin tener más que hacer allí. Igual Edward jamás me dejaba ayudarlo con las maletas.

Como si me fuera a romper por ello.

Abrí la puerta dejando entrar a la mujer y al hombre y les señalaba con el dedo las escaleras por las que Edward iba apareciendo cargado de maletas.

La mujer me miro incomoda por apenas una milésima de segundo antes de girarse aunque tampoco yo puse demasiada atención en ella.

Era la misma mujer que nos había atendido durante la luna de miel y aunque no hubiese dicho nada yo supe perfectamente bien que ella sabia en lo que me había convertido sin embargo pude ver, y lo agradecí, en sus ojos un poco de alivio al verme viva. No humana, pero viva.

Salí de la casa mientras abría la sombrilla y daba un paso hacia el sol, mi última mañana en la isla.

No necesite de más de unos segundos para grabar en mi memoria la imagen de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Íbamos a regresar y de eso estaba segura.

-Nos vamos amor- susurro Edward en mi oído, al alcanzarme y ponerse bajo la sombrilla.

-Te juro que voy a traerte de regreso muy pronto- le amenacé divertida mientras me lanzaba a sus labios -Aunque tenga que arrastrarte.

-Será divertido- ironizo mientras tomaba mi mano y me acompañaba lentamente hasta la barca que marcaba el final de unas hermosas vacaciones.

_Adiós mi maravillosa Isla Esme._


	5. Amigo

La brisa del mar chocaba fuertemente contra mi rostro permitiéndome saborear cada delicado aroma como si fuera un platillo delicioso de algún restaurante caro.

-Deberías de agacharte un poco más Bella- susurro Edward apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo lo escuchara mientras acomodaba la sombrilla escondiéndome perfectamente de los rayos del sol. Me agache un poco mas apretándome hacia el procurando no hacer ningún movimiento en falso que me dejara a la merced del sol y por lo tanto a la merced de los curiosos ojos humanos de la mujer que se encontraba sentada frente a nosotros.

Sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado de manera repentina, busque su rostro y note que el miraba fijamente a la mujer que me observaba fijamente. Despeje mis mente del escudo y le hice la pregunta muda: _¿Ocurre algo?_

Edward no me contesto y apenas ejecuto movimiento alguno mientras escrutaba a la mujer con la mirada, hasta que por fin lo hizo, se movio, pero cuando lo hizo únicamente miro hacia la bolsa de mano que yo llevaba cargando, se la ofrecí confundida sin saber hacia donde iba la situación sin embargo negó con la cabeza mientras señalaba hacia la mujer con la cabeza.

Abrí el bolso y lo primero que pude observar fue la foto de Renesmee sobresaliendo de entre las tarjetas, tickets e identificaciones. Entonces la situación estuvo tan clara que rápidamente saque la foto y me acerque un poco a la mujer que me miro extrañada.

Ella aun se preguntaba que había pasado con mi bebe.

-Mire- le pedí esperando que la mujer me entendiera mientras le extendía la foto donde únicamente aparecíamos Edward, Renesmee y yo tomados todos de las manos. Era una foto del día que nos habían dejado en el aeropuerto, era una instantánea en la que aparecía una Renesme adulta, aparentemente de mi edad, con sus largos rizos cobre hasta la cintura y su hermoso y perfecto rostro adornado por una sonrisa preciosa, haciendo que Edward y yo pareciéramos un par de simples humanos sin nada especial -Esta- dije señalando con el dedo el rostro de mi hija -Es nuestra hija, se llama Renesmee.

La mujer prácticamente me arrebato la foto de la mano al momento en el que dije la palabra hija. Miro la foto fijamente antes de dirigir sus ojos hasta Edward y luego hacia mí a gran velocidad, repitió la acción varias veces hasta que una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro y me devolvió la foto con cuidado y sin decir nada volvió a mirar hacia el mar.

Guarde de nuevo la foto en la bolsa procurando no maltratarla y volví a acomodarme junto a Edward que también miraba hacia algún punto en el agua que parecía realmente interesante y por un momento me pregunte si habrían tiburones en esas aguas. Aunque eso no significaba que me importara.

Igual la idea de pelear con tiburones sonaba genial.

En cuanto llegamos a la orilla nos bajamos rápidamente y nos alejamos de la playa y por lo tanto de la luz del sol.

Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos inmediatamente al aeropuerto sin decir demasiado ya que realmente no había nada que decir, simplemente que regresábamos.

-Creo…- dijo Edward- que cuando lleguemos va a haber feria.

-Seria divertido ir con Nessie- opine mientras me acomodaba en una banca para leer un poco, _La fierecilla Domada _rezaba la portada de mi libro nuevo. Un libro definitivamente hermoso.

-Y con Jacob- aquello me sorprendió tanto que solté el libro dejándolo caer en mis piernas y luego permitiendo que resbalara hasta el suelo generando un sonido seco que resono en todo el lugar.

-¿Qué?- mi impresión fue tanta que no pude evitar chillar demasiado fuerte.

-Bájale unas octavas a tu tono Bella- se burlo Edward mientras acariciaba mi cabeza de manera burlona.

-Hey- le regañe separando de manera brusca su mano de mi cabeza, odiaba cuando me trataba como un cachorrito perdido -¿Que? ¿Crees que soy tu perro?

-Algo así- bromeo mientras volvía a acariciarme la cabeza.

-¿No se supone que odias que Jake este demasiado cerca de Nessie?- le pregunte ceñuda mientras le daba un golpe a su mano para que dejara de acariciarme y levantaba el libro sacudiéndole el poco polvo que se le había pegado.

-Si…- pareció pensar un momento antes de continuar con una media sonrisa en su rostro -Pero tu confías en el con tu vida y…

-A el le estoy confiando mi vida entera en estos momentos- le explique intentando hacerle entender lo enorme que era realmente la situación. Renesmee era mi vida entera y si algún día volvía a presentarse la situación de tener que confiar la vida de Renesmee a alguien seria de nuevo Jacob, Jacob y Jacob.

Solo a el.

-Jamás e podido comprender la conexión tan fuerte que tienes con el- dijo en tono pensativo.

-Es mi mejor amigo- evite decir el único, aunque así era.

Jacob era mi único amigo.

Mi relación con Jessica, Mike y mis amigos de Forks prácticamente había terminado después de casarme, excepto con Angela, ella después de enterarse de mi regreso había incluso pedido mi número a Charlie para poder ponerse en contacto conmigo y saber que tal me encontraba. Eso había hecho que me diera cuenta de que realmente mi única amiga de verdad en la escuela de Forks había sido ella. Y ahora que podía comprender mejor las cosas me daba cuenta de que Jessica solo había estado conmigo porque yo era lo ultimo, lo popular en el momento. Y aunque me diera un poco de vergüenza aceptarlo, eso me había dolido en el orgullo.

Edward siempre lo había sabido, pero era demasiado amable para habérmelo dicho antes, el siempre había sabido que nadie mas aparte de Angela me valoraba de verdad.

-Yo lo se por eso creo que debo de controlar mis instintos paternales- se rindió.

-Y eso me alegra- lo felicite regalándole mi mejor sonrisa y dándole un tierno y ligero beso en los labios que el recibio con una sonrisa.

Por fin comenzaba a rendirse, después de 15 años por fin comenzaba a hacerlo y eso me alegraba, si por fin podía hacer que mi familia estuviese reunida realmente, que mas podía pedir.

Una vez mas la perfección me dejo abrumada mientras subíamos al avión que nos llevaría de vuelta.

La feria sonaba divertida.


End file.
